A New Life
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: AU. Nagisa contemplates how badly his life is going when he notices a green-haired girl on the streets. He takes her in and learns her name is Kayano Kaede, and decides to let her live with him. She slowly starts improving his life as he did to her... and he begins to feel something for her... (NagiKae)
1. Off the Streets

**Hey gu- actually, I don't feel like doing an intro.**

 **Before we start, this is a small AU where some changes include that Korosensei is the same but isn't going to blow up (but they still try to kill him), and a few added OCs (who are minor/considerably important). The rest is in the description.**

 **BTW, if you already knew, I already posted a Nagisa/Kayano story. So what am I doing working on this right now?**

 **I have 3 ideas, and each one is based on a different kind of romance.**

 _ **Who Do You Fear?**_ **-a sad, comfort, etc. romance.**

 **This one-a tender, cute story.**

 **(a secret for now)-a rom com joke.**

 **So just have fun!**

 **Disclaimer: Must I explain? Fine. I don't own Ass Class.**

Chapter 1: The Streets

I stared at the score on my test. On the top right corner, my score was written with a red pen and circled.

 _45/100_

I sighed and shoved it in my pocket.

My name is Nagisa Shiota. Student at the Kunugigaoka Junior High School… and a massive failure at life. How so?

I am a guy, but I always looked like a girl because my mom forced me to keep my hair long and I've been keeping that way since she died. Another thing, I'm the lowest of the low with my intelligence. They placed me in the class for the stupid for a reason.

Most of all, I'm weak. I couldn't take a punch, and nor could I give one. The fact I was weak has to do with my girly appearance.

I sighed and kept going, and I heard a rustle.

I looked to my right. In between two tall buildings was an alleyway (of course) that was filled with garbage and didn't have so much as a light.

 _Sketchy._

I didn't want to be hanging around here, just in case some creepy guy was looking for little girls.

I shivered and started to keep moving… until I heard another rustle in a pile of garbage bags.

There, a small hand was reaching out for me. In an opening where the hand was coming from, I saw a pair of hazel eyes staring at me… pleading for help.

I remembered my teacher's words.

" _You can't help everybody… but you can help whoever's in front of you."_

Without a second thought, I grabbed the hand and pulled. Despite my physical weakness, I pulled the person out of the pile of garbage.

I landed on my rear, hard. I got up and looked at who I got out of the garbage.

A girl, looking about my age, but somehow shorter than me. She had hazel eyes, yes, but she had light skin like mine and green hair kept in pigtails. She wore a threadbare white t-shirt and a blue skirt.

On all fours, she coughed a little bit and looked up at me.

"They just shoved me in there…" she said weakly.

With this, I noticed that she was ridiculously skinny. Heck, she was like a rail. With this realization, I became far more concerned than I should be.

Her arms started shaking, and I came to a panicked decision.

"How about I take you to my place?" I offered nervously. "Maybe I can… get you some food…?"

Her eyes brightened a little bit, and she smiled.

"Yes… thank you…" she said.

She struggled to get up, and I grabbed her arms and helped her onto her feet. She could walk, but barely. With that, I helped her make it back to my condo.

…

My condo was as simple as it got. A kitchen with the necessities that merged with the living room, which had a couch and a TV. There were two bedrooms that merged with a single bathroom, but one of the bedrooms was just my storage despite the closets strewn all around the whole condo.

The condo was a mess, but the girl acted as if it were a king's palace. Her eyes hungrily tore through the whole condo.

"I'll go find something for you to eat," I told her. "Just relax on the couch for now."

She just sat on the couch without a word, and I got an apple and some celery from the fridge. I washed both and poured a small glass of milk.

I placed the apple and celery on a plate and brought the glass and plate to the round wooden table. Without needing to call her over, the girl went straight for the food and started devouring it.

As she started, I prepared a simple sandwich of wheat bread, cheese, and beef. I finished assembling it right when she finished with the last celery stick, and she looked ready for round 2. I gave her the whole sandwich and she started chomping it down.

When she was finished, I decided to start introductions.

"I'm Nagisa Shiota," I greeted. "Do you mind telling me your-"

"My name is Kayano. Kayano Kaede," the girl greeted, sounding a bit stronger now.

I nodded and smiled… until she hit the soft spot.

"Nagisa, I hope you don't mind me asking what kind of a girl you are," Kayano said.

My face darkened.

"I'm a boy," I said, my smile wiped off like quicksilver.

Kayano looked at me, concerned.

"I'm sorry," she told me. "It's just that…"

"I get that a lot," I said solemnly. "My mom always had me keep my hair long…"

Kayano nodded and considered my hair again. She got up and undid the ponytail I kept my hair in.

"What are you…?" I started as my hair went down to my shoulders.

Kayano said nothing and messed with my hair a little bit until she put my hairband back on.

I played with my hair a little bit, and I noticed something in the way they felt. They were pigtails like Kayano's hair.

"Now we're the same!" she said, smiling. "I hope it helps!"

I felt my spirits lift at this.

"Thanks, Kayano," I said, smiling back.

Still, though… I had to figure out what to do with her.

 **I hope you liked it so far! And don't ask about any holes that there are so far. They're like that for a reason.**


	2. Roommates

**Jemmy Jemmy Jam Jam: Got it. I don't know the difference, so...**

Chapter 2: Roommates

I left Kayano to sit on my couch as I considered the possibilities on the table.

I couldn't kick her out now, as that would just be cold-blooded. But letting her stay would strangle me with financial issues. My dad sent me a good portion of money once a month, I still had my mom's money, and I earned money for doing this and that. Still, I had a small job that may suffice, and I've been working for long enough to consider asking for a raise.

Aaand, an issue was solved so quickly it wasn't even funny.

"Do you live anywhere, Kayano?" I asked, approaching the couch.

Kayano frowned and told me, "No. I just..."

She broke off and didn't elaborate. I decided not to butt in.

"Do you need a change of clothes?" I asked, trying for a less personal approach.

Kayano considered herself. She had only that torn-up tshirt and that skirt (and hopefully underwear).

"Yeah, I could use some, thanks," she replied.

With that, I opened the closet door nearby and revealed all of the clothes my mom bought for her 'daughter,' ranging from the pinkest and the frilliest to what could pass off as guy clothing.

Kayano walked up to the closet and asked me, "Do you have a sister or something?"

"No," I sighed. "My mom liked to think of me as a girl."

I watched Kayano's eyes, which slowly widened. Now was the time somebody put the pieces together and started laughing.

3... 2... 1...

Kayano was just looking at me, concerned.

"Your mom forced you to wear all of this?" she asked, frowning. "Now I can't really say I like your mom."

"She wasn't bad," I told her. "She just liked control."

Kayano nodded in understanding.

"Just pick what you want," I told her. "I'll just watch TV."

Kayano nodded again and I simply turned on the TV.

I had finished watching an hour's worth of shows when Kayano said, "Nagisa."

I looked away from the TV.

Kayano was dressed in a cleaner white shirt with a collar, wearing a pink bow tie over it. In addition, she added a grey skirt that went to her knees, giving her the look of a schoolgirl.

I hope she didn't have to go to school. Money was tight.

Kayano tilted her head to the side teasingly and asked, "Why are you staring?"

I just realized I was and smiled.

"You look great," I complimented.

Kayano blushed and said, "Thanks."

I checked the time and noticed that it was nearly time for dinner. I prepared both Kayano and I some chicken and, when we finished, I prepared the couch for Kayano to sleep on. I added a pillow and a blanket.

"I mean, you are okay here, right?" I asked her, uncertain.

Kayano waved it off and said, "Don't worry about it. Unless I'm mistaken, the only other place to sleep is in your bed..."

She broke off as we both started blushing at that implication.

 _I slept with a girl I picked up off the streets! It's not what it sounds like!_ I imagined telling my friends at school.

Yeah... no.

"Erm... goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight," Kayano returned.

I went off to bed and crashed.

I woke up to the sound of rumbling.

"Earthquake?!" I heard myself say.

I went to warn Kayano as another rumble echoed through the apartment. Kayano was kneeling over, holding her stomach.

I put the pieces together.

"Man, you're hungry," I remarked.

Kayano looked up at me and said, "Y-yeah... I haven't eaten in so long..."

"It was only a few hours," I told her.

"Food..."

I prepared what remained of the chicken from last night and prepared my bento. When I was done, I grabbed my mom's old phone and gave it to Kayano.

"Take it," I told her. "Just in case."

Kayano took it and said, "Thanks."

"I'm going to be at school, okay?" I checked.

"Yeah. Bye."

She was looking nervous. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"You'll be okay," I promised. "Just lock the door."

She nodded, and I left, unsure what else to do.

At school, I told my best friends Karma and Sugino about Kayano.

"Lucky lucky Nagisa," Karma teased. "Where did she sleep?"

I sighed as Sugino snorted.

"What would you have done if you picked Okuda off the streets?" Sugino teased in turn.

Karma kept his cool despite the small red glow on his own face.

"Oh yeah? What if you found Kanzaki?"

With that, Kanzaki glanced at Sugino, who waved apologetically. Karma and I snickered.

That night was a repeat. Eat in silence, wait around for some time, and then wait until morning.

This morning I sat on the couch (it was still a couch, not just Kayano's bed) as Kayano continued eating and heard something jingle.

It was loud, too.

I heard Kayano get up from her seat suddenly and say frantically, "Nagisa, how about I walk with you to school this time?"

I wasn't paying much attention. I just got off the couch and looked underneath the cushion I sat on.

There was a bag of money. A good amount, not exactly all I owned but more than enough to buy some food. It was a small enough portion to go underneath my nose.

...

That thought hit my head and my head swiveled to Kayano.

"Were you... stealing from me?" I asked in disbelief.

 **By the way, this point on things will get dark.**


	3. You Bastards

Chapter 3: You Bastards...

Kayano made no move to defend herself. That made it all the more obvious for me that she was trying to steal from me.

"Why did you try to do that?" I hissed.

I didn't trust Kayano. Heck, if I was being mugged I expected her to turn heel and not warn anybody that I was getting death threats. But I expected her to at least be grateful that I practically saved her life. Well, grateful enough so that she didn't try to put me in more financial troubles than I was already in.

"I need money," Kayano replied, looking shame-faced.

Since I know better, that was definitely an act.

"If you need money, you can just ask me," I said, voice low. "You were just going to take my generosity and leave?"

"Maybe..."

Something snapped. I dropped the money on the couch.

"I'm going to school," I said icily. "How about you steal all of my stuff and sell it all to IKEA while I'm there?"

Karma used that joke once. It had been funny. But with the sarcasm and frost on my words, it was a scathing comment.

I grabbed my things, jammed them in my bag, and left my apartment with a loud slam.

 **...**

I wish I could say things got better.

Now, before I start, I would like to explain our teacher. His name is Korosensei, which is a name he came up with himself. He's a yellow octopus thing who always has a ridiculously large grin. We have to kill him with special knives and guns. He moves at Mach 20 speeds and is just a mess. Except during pop quizzes, which he handed out to everybody.

I took one look at my quiz, and I knew one thing.

I was doomed. But still, maybe I had a chance...?

The quiz was stressing and I had a limited amount of time to complete the quiz. I could hear my own tense breathing as I chose answers that I thought may be correct.

"Quiz is over, class!" Korosensei finally called.

He went around the class and got all of our quizzes. Then he started grading them at ridiculous speeds. My heart beat fast, knowing that I would hear my results in a minute... or less.

After about thirty seconds, Korosensei started handing back the quizzes at human speed... unless somebody tried to kill him in passing, where he just disappeared until the attack was finished.

When he came up to me, he stopped. Maybe I got a perfect score somehow...?

"Nagisa," he said, his face devoid of any special emotion (making him yellow and smiling). "I'm disappointed."

I didn't hear what he said after that, because I was too busy staring at my score.

 _5 percent._

Korosensei moved on, and when all of the quizzes were returned he left for lunch.

Karma and Sugino came over to where I sat, and unfortunately Karma went for my quiz.

"Wow, Nagisa," Karma teased. "You made an all-time low for Class E. We should make a Class F just for you!"

On a normal day, I would have believed that he was joking. Today...

I was too sore to guess the difference.

 **...**

School was over... finally.

I was given mountains of homework to help me learn from the quiz I utterly failed. Way to rub my stupidity in, Korosensei.

As I thought bitterly to myself in front of the main campus, I heard wolf-whistling.

"Hey, cutie, come over here!"

"Come on, you don't all need big chests!"

I looked over to who was speaking. A bunch of guys from school... Class C, I think. They were looking at me, so I looked behind me. Only boys.

"I'm a guy," I told them.

One of them whistled and asked, "A tomboy? Wow, even hotter! Come on, we could hang out!"

"No, I'm a boy. Genetically."

All of them lost it as another thought came to mind with surgeons. I decided to avoid them... and how hurt what little ego I had was.

I thought for a bit more and I just realized that some money from my father was coming in. I decided to make a stop at the post office for it and picked up the small package of money. I stuck it in my pocket and left.

The moment I took a step outside of the post office, it began to rain. Unfortunately, I was stupid enough to forget an umbrella. As the raindrops got fatter and came down faster, I started running to get back to my apartment faster.

My mistake.

I slipped on a puddle and fell on my face. I saw the line of blood trickling from my nose.

"Hey, get his money!"

I heard somebody shout, and before I could react somebody yanked something from my pocket.

My money.

I flashed up and I saw a muscular man about twice my size holding my money in his giant hand.

"Give it back!" I protested weakly.

He held up the money and sneered like a bully on a playground keeping the kid's toy away.

"Make me," he gloated.

I was getting soaked while the man was holding up an umbrella. At this rate, I was going to get hypothermia.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat. "You keep it."

"Smart kid."

Somehow, I knew that wasn't a compliment.

I trudged home as the rain battered on my back. Things were getting continually worse for me.

The final straw was when a car went speeding on the road next to me. The person in shotgun threw their juice cup at me and shouted, "... ass class!"

They zoomed off, and my decision was made.

The one I saved tried to steal from me. I was stupid as hell and both my teacher and best friend declared that. I was a girl in everybody's eyes in every way. I got my money stolen and it's clear to me that by now I have nothing left.

I saw the bright lights of a public bus driving on the streets. It was perfect.

I felt my phone buzz as I got a text. I checked it real quick.

 _"Nagisa, are you almost here?"_ It was Kayano.

I texted back, _"No, I'm leaving."_

As it got closer, I stepped onto the street. I felt my phone buzz.

 _"No, you're not doing... that... are you?"_

The bus honked, but I wasn't moving.

 _"Nagisa?!"_

I was firmly planted on the ground.

 _"Nagisa, please answer!"_

The bus driver attempted braking the bus, but it was too fast.

 _"ANSWER PLEASE!"_

I held my arms open in welcoming. I began to smile as the bus was so close. Its lights were like the Gates of Heaven welcoming me...

 _"NAGISA DONT KILL YOURSELF!"_


	4. What It Means

Chapter 4: What it Means

The bus was right in my face. The lights were practically blinding me.

Then I wasn't right there. Something slimy was wrapped around my body.

"Nagisa! What kind of idiotic idea was that?!"

I was let go, and I saw who was yelling at me.

Korosensei. He had used his speed to move me to a street far away from the bus. He held an umbrella over me to keep me dry.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?" he demanded, his face literally red with anger.

I didn't reply. Korosensei's face became a deeper red.

"Why would you try to kill yourself?!"

"Today was absolutely horrible."

"Oh, do tell, Nagisa."

I felt that frustration return as Korosensei's sarcasm cut through that paper I had for a shield.

I explained everything to him, from Kayano to the quiz to the guys at school and the money I lost and that final blow. As I went on, Korosensei's face transformed from red to yellow slowly.

When I finished, he was completely yellow again. Though he was smiling, I sensed sorrow.

"Walk with me, Nagisa," he said softly.

I noticed that he wanted to walk, not just fly me home. He wanted to talk.

"What if you're seen?" I asked. His bizarre appearance was an issue.

"Look around, Nagisa," Korosensei said. "There is hardly anybody around, and if there is somebody around, they're just going to assume I'm just somebody wearing an outfit over a yellow raincoat. Now tell me, what is suicide?"

"Suicide?" I repeated bitterly. "It's a release."

"It's a release for the selfish."

This sparked my attention. I looked at Korosensei in confusion.

"Tell me, what would happen if you got run over?"

"I would have died?" I answered uncertainly.

"Yes, but think about this. On the bus, there was the driver, six senior citizens, eleven men and women struggling with their jobs, and four children. Now let's say you let yourself get run over."

He let it sink in. Maybe give the old people heart attacks, convince the middle-aged people to do the same, scar the children, and put something on the driver's conscience.

"How about Karma?" Korosensei continued. "You're his best friend, and he's smart enough to know that if you killed yourself he had something to do with it. That would be horrible on his conscience, wouldn't it? Sugino would be devastated about your death too, wouldn't he? And your father… he would blame himself for your death. For not being there."

I nodded. I could see what he meant.

"I'm sorry, Korosensei," was all I could say.

"Don't apologize to me," he said simply. "Apologize to yourself. It's better that way."

We said nothing more as we reached my apartment building. Korosensei opened the door to me and disregarded any of the people looking at him.

As we reached my apartment, I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Kayano?" I called.

"I thought there was a 'no pets' sign on the desk up front…" Korosensei muttered.

I saw Kayano's silhouette get up from the couch and run towards me. She stopped right in front of me and searched me. Her eyes were red from crying… for some reason.

"Nagisa, you're alright?" she asked meekly.

"See you on the next day of school, Nagisa," Korosensei whispered with a conspiratorial tone. He then left.

Kayano considered where he left and then turned back to me.

"I'm all right," I answered. I tried for a smile, but I gave up.

Kayano's eyes dropped to the ground.

"Was it because of me?" she asked. "Because I tried stealing from you?"

"N-no… not entirely."

"I felt so guilty after I did it… and when you tried to kill yourself, I just couldn't take it… I might as well have murdered you if you finished it off."

"Don't worry about it, Kayano. It's in the past."

I waved it off, but one thing was for sure.

It may have been in the past, but I couldn't trust her.

…

I woke up to the smell of bacon frying.

I know I didn't prepare any of the bacon I had. It was all frozen in the freezer. Yet… that was clearly bacon.

Still in my pajamas, I got out of bed and left my room.

I slept in because it was the weekend… and the whole ideal yesterday.

I got to the kitchen, and stretched with a yawn. It was almost comical.

"Good morning," Kayano greeted, her green hair in the usual pigtails and wearing a black shirt and ragged jeans.

Kayano was at the stove… frying bacon? She was holding a pan, so it was obvious she was making the bacon I smelled.

"You're making bacon?" I asked with a slight smile. It's been some time since anybody had cooked for me. "I can't wait."

"There's already eggs on the table," Kayano told me, then went back to the bacon.

I looked at the table after brushing my long hair a bit. There were two plates and one other where the eggs sat.

The eggs were black and burned. I hoped I didn't frown.

I was aware Kayano was waiting me to try, so I grabbed one of the eggs with a fork and placed it on my plate. I cut off a piece and bit it.

Yum. Burn flavor.

"I wasn't sure with all of the black parts," Kayano told me, her tone miserable.

"They give it flavor," I lied and gulped down the egg.

Kayano brought over the bacon, and I looked at them. The bacon was transformed to flint-sized pieces.

"I don't think those are okay…" Kayano told me.

"It's fine. I like different ways to cook food," I lied again and tried some bacon. I might as well have eaten my plate.

"Are you thirsty?" Kayano asked, a bit perked up.

The flavor of burnt food in my mouth, I only nodded.

Kayano grabbed a stainless steel pitcher my mom had bought along with a small glass.

"I made orange juice," she told me, and went to pour my glass.

Only a little bit came out, and I hear a small _splat_ on the inside of the pitcher. Kayano shook the pitcher and looked at it, confused.

"You used my oranges, right?" I asked, confused.

"Yes," Kayano replied, frowning.

"Did you use the juicer?"

"Juicer?" Kayano repeated, her frown growing deeper.

"Yeah. You put an orange on it and it squeezes the juice out."

"No. I used a hammer thing."

This gave me a clue.

"Show me what you used."

Kayano went to one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a meat tenderizer.

"And you just… hit the oranges with a meat tenderizer?" I asked, sweatdropping.

Kayano shook her head and said, "No…"

"I squeeze out the juice from the oranges with a juicer and put the juicer over the pitcher."

Kayano's eyes widened and she opened the pitcher.

Inside was a bunch of smashed oranges.

Right there, I just started laughing. It was just too funny, with the crushed oranges inside of the pitcher.

The moment I started, I wished I stopped. Kayano was staring at the pitcher sadly. She knew that she messed up, and I'm sure she guessed the rest had gone to hell as well. She wanted to make this breakfast to make up for her attempt at stealing… and to make me feel better after that horrible day I had.

"I messed up, didn't I?" she asked me.

"Yes, you did, I won't lie," I told her. "But you did do something else as well."

"What did I do?"

I grabbed her shoulders, feeling awkward but not at the same time.

"You made me forget about yesterday," I told her. "I already cheered up."

 **Check out my DeviantArt for the alternate ending. I'm under the same name there, so just check out my gallery and look up 'A New Life.'**


End file.
